


His Angel

by SilverAngel19



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying & Hugging, Episode 9, Gen, M/M, angel eyes reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel19/pseuds/SilverAngel19
Summary: Ash thought back to the Christmas card angel he took from Shorter as he and Eiji mourn for their lost friend.





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short fic where Ash noticed the angel Shorter was looking at. This takes place after they've escaped Golzine's mansion but it's spoiler free for non manga readers. Has Angel Eyes reference. Angel Eyes is a prequel side story on how Ash and Shorter met.

After things have calmed down a little, Ash left his gang to their own devices and retired to his and Eiji’s room in their current hideout.

Ash slumped onto his bed with a sigh.

With all the quietness in the room and with nothing to keep him busy, the events before came back to his mind.

_Eiji was on the ground, knife wounds littering his skin, and blood seeping through his torn shirt. He was seconds away from getting killed by Shorter._

_“Shorter!” Ash was screaming with all his might, pleading for Shorter to snap out of it. His voice rang loudly in the room._

_At that fleeting moment, Shorter was able to regain himself and stopped from advancing towards Eiji._

_Ash noticed this and looked to Shorter’s line of sight._

_It was an angel. Its copper tint shone brightly where the lights hit._

_Shorter turned and staggered towards Ash._

_“Shorter!”_

_“Ash… I… I can’t anymore…” the sound of nails breaking skin echoed around the silent room._

_“Kill me… Set me free… I’m in so much pain…”._

_Each word was like a stab to his heart. Ash couldn’t bear to see the agony in those eyes. Those eyes that were once filled with a warmth was now full of fear and anguish._

_Tears flow freely down his cheeks, chest tightening as he listened to the pained voice of his best friend._

_This was Shorter’s last request of him. To free him from this endless suffering, from the haunting nightmares, from the pain of hurting and fighting a precious friend._

Ash took out a piece of card from the drawer. It was the Christmas card that he had taken from Shorter all those years ago, and managed to still keep with him.

_“Oh, hey! Check this out.” Shorter handed him a card. “See how she looks like you?”_

_A younger Ash examined the angel in his hands with a curious look._

_Shorter grinned cheekily. “I kept thinking I met you before. Well, it turned out to be her - this Christmas card angel!”_

“Was that what you were thinking of… Shorter?” Ash said to himself, voice barely a whisper. His fingers tightened around the card, slightly crumpling the edges. Ash could feel tears welling up at the corner of his eyes, blurring his view of the angel in the picture.

Ash could still hear the bang of the gun as he shot his friend right through the heart, he could still hear the wailing of Eiji in the background as his hands tremble from the act of killing someone dear to him. The whole scene kept replaying in his head like a broken tape.

Familiar footsteps sounded the room. Ash looked up to see Eiji closing the door behind him.

Eiji looked at the card in Ash’s hand. He didn’t know what it was, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Shorter.

Eiji walked up to Ash and gently wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

It was then that the tears start to fall.

“He’s gone, Eiji… He’s gone.” Ash sobbed into Eiji’s chest, the image of his best friend, suffering and in pain and _dead_ not leaving his mind.

“I know…” Eiji’s voice cracked. He lightly stroked the platinum blonde strands even as his hands won’t stop shaking. He was already crying, and only hugged Ash tighter, acting as a comfort for both Ash and himself.

The pain of losing a close friend still fresh in their minds and hearts.

The two boys sat on the bed as they cried in each other’s arms.

The only sounds filling the dimly lit room were the weeping of two hurt souls, mourning for their lost friend.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Shorter Wong. You were and still are very much loved.


End file.
